1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), a D-VCR (Digital Video Cassette Recorder), a HD D-VCR (High Resolution Digital Video Cassette Recorder), a camcorder and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new tray loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for selectively using different sized two-typed tape cassettes by applying tray loading type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the improvement of general standard of life, many magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as a VCR, a D-VCR, a HD D-VCR and a camcorder are broadly used. Generally, according to the loading mechanism, the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses are classified into a front loading type which a tape cassette is loaded into a front of the main chassis by smooth push, a tray loading type which a tape cassette is loaded into a main chassis by using a slidably movable tray, a top loading type which a tape cassette is loaded into an upper surface of the main chassis and a side loading type, which a tape cassette is loaded into a side of the main chassis.
Such a front, a tray, a top and a side loading types are selectively applied to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus considering installation environment, usage environment, composition, function and production cost.
Considering diverse desire of users, tape cassettes are formed of various materials and are recorded in different manners and fabricated by different methods and have a copying protecting function. Also, the sizes of the tape cassettes vary.
In addition, with the improvement of technology in the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus industry, a technology for selectively using different sized tape cassettes in a single magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is being attempted.
There have been disclosed various techniques for accommodating different sized tape cassettes in a front loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. But there has been no technique for accommodating different sized tape cassettes in a tray loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, so, for fulfilling various needs of users, the tray loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses for accommodating different sized tape cassettes are needed.
On the other side, many tray loading type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus systems are eqquipped for accommodating different sized tape cassettes in a broadcasting station, but they have only restricted use for the broadcasting station because their total system has a large size, their formation is very complicated and their cost is much higher than home appliances.